


Breaking Point

by RomanticMuse



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Multi, Smoaking billionaires, Threesome - F/M/M, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanticMuse/pseuds/RomanticMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three paths cross in the night, and remain joined together.</p><p>AU - Set between seasons 2-3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings, all!
> 
> It has been forever since I last posted, and I thought I'd give Smoaking Billionaires a try. Some plot, but mostly smut. Be gentle, it's my first attempt.... and it's an interesting challenge keeping track of all those body parts. :D
> 
> Might consider making this a series, since the ending lends itself to continuations.
> 
> Thoughts?

_Oliver Queen was a jackass_ , she thought as she walked into Verdant. _Of course it would always be Laurel, gorgeous Laurel. Why wouldn’t it be? For that matter, why am I here, at his club… when he’s the last person I want to see right now?_

“Because you can see me, and I’m infinitely better than he could hope to be in his wildest dreams. Tested and proven.” She startled at the voice in her ear, a bit annoyed that her thoughts couldn’t just stay in her head where they belonged.

As she spun to face him, a glass of the house red was pressed into her hand. “Tommy, if you think a glass of red wine is going to fix this -”

“I don’t. That’s why I have the rest of the bottle right here, and two more upstairs in the office.” The trademark Merlyn grin crept across his face as he gestured with the bottle in his left hand. “I’ve been the man’s best friend for years, I know all of the cures for his bonehead moves. Some dancing and great red wine are just the start.” He quirked his eyebrows at her, making his statement seem more like a joke… and less like a cheap pass at her.

Felicity shook her head, but she couldn’t help but smile. The man did understand what Oliver’s ‘moments’ did to a person. The two of them had certainly had their moments, before the Undertaking was the best example. Over the past year, she knew Tommy had forgiven Oliver - hell, he’d done better than forgive.

“Thank you, Tommy,” she whispered as she leaned up to hug him gently. “I don’t really want to dance… not that it wouldn’t be fun to dance with you, I mean, you do the whole ‘tall, dark, and handsome thing’ quite well and given the sheer amount of sex you’ve had, you probably dance really......my brain, I swear....” she trailed off as she realized what she’d said.

“Your brain is beautiful, Felicity. Just like the rest of you.” Tommy said, tracing a finger over her shoulder. “This dress… any other dress... Oliver’s an idiot. Come back to the office with me. No expectations, just time between friends, and a chance for me to watch a gorgeous woman drink my best wine and rant.”

Felicity hesitated for a moment, before nodding. _I refuse to feel guilty about this… Oliver doesn’t own my emotions, or me. Laurel still wants him, he wasn’t exactly pushing her away when she was all over him tonight… I deserve to have fun for once_. She followed Tommy toward the hall, her heels clicking softly against the floor.

Tommy grabbed her hand, just before she reached the door. His lips brushed softly over her ear as he whispered, “Finish this glass while I take care of something… I expect you to be on your second glass when I come back, beautiful.”

She shivered, completely unsure what to make of this attention from Tommy. They’d always lightly flirted, and he never seemed offended by her runaway mouth. That being said, she’d always been fixated on Oliver… she never really gave herself a chance to appreciate Tommy.

The lights in the office were off, but candles were lit across every desk and table surface. _Did he plan this? Is this how he and Oliver got so much female attention? Was this for me, or for whoever his next conquest was going to be?_ Felicity’s brain started to run away, off on a tangent of depressing thoughts. She downed her wine, and poured herself another glass. _The last thing I want is to be another notch on some billionaire playboy’s bedpost…_

“You look upset, gorgeous… don’t tell me you’re still stressing over that moron best friend of mine?” Tommy’s hands grazed over her shoulders as he walked up behind her. “I promise you, you are so much more than whatever you’re feeling like right now.”

She gasped softly. It was almost like he could hear…. “I didn’t say anything out loud, did I? I mean, I have a habit for having next to no brain-to-mouth filter, so I wouldn’t exactly be surprised, but..”

His lips against hers broke off her ramble. She set her glass down a bit harder than intended on the table next to her, and grabbed his shirt to pull him closer. Her breath caught as he slid his tongue gently between her lips, and the soft growl at the back of his throat made her drip almost instantly.

“Felicity, forgive me…” he whispered as he tangled his fingers in her hair, and kissed his way down to her collarbone.

“Tommy, I don’t understand… what in the world do you want me to forgive you for?” Her fingers slid across the silky material of his dress shirt, and she whimpered as his teeth nipped at her collarbone.

It was then, that a second set of hands slid down to her hips from behind her. She drew a shallow breath in, waiting to see what the next move would be.

“He wants you to forgive him for not asking your permission first.” A familiar growl came from behind her. “I hope you can forgive me for what you saw. After you left the room, I cleared up some long-standing misconceptions of hers. She understands now, that there will never be another chance for her. That she didn’t only lose one of us. She lost us both. To you, Felicity.”

“Wait, what?” Felicity squeaked out, gently detaching Tommy from her neck. Her heart was racing, and her brain was cloudy. _He can’t really mean that….. can he? What in the world is so special about me?_

“You’re everything,” Tommy whispered as he traced his fingers across her cheek. “As time has gone by, you’ve woven yourself into both of our lives… our hearts. You’ve saved both of us. Our bodies, our souls.”

Oliver tugged her hands free from Tommy’s shirt, and he grasped them tightly. “You are my compass, my world… my sunshine through the darkness. I want to be the person you see when you look at me. No one else has ever made me feel like you do, certainly not Laurel.”

“Hey! I resent that…” Tommy lightheartedly grumbled.

Felicity extricated herself from the two of them, and sat on the sectional in the corner of the room. She needed a moment to think, and she couldn’t very well do that with them both touching her.

“This is…. wow…. um… I’m going to need a minute. It’s not every day a broke IT girl is told by a billionaire that he wants to be with her. Let alone two…. and you’re telling me I don’t have to choose? Is that what I’m supposed to gather from this?” The words tumbled out of her mouth, and her eyes looked misty.

Tommy settled down on her right side, and gently entwined his fingers with hers. “Let’s face it, Oliver and I have been best friends forever, and he’s a pretty good looking guy. I don’t know how far things will ever go between the two of us, but I know that he’s the only person I could ever share someone I love with. The only person I would trust with your heart, probably more than I trust myself. He’s had more luck with being a one-woman guy than I have, even if it’s not a lot more…” He dodged the napkin Oliver crumpled and threw his way, laughing.

“What we’re trying to say, Felicity, is that we both want to be with you…. and both can’t deny the other’s want to be with you. He’s my best friend, and I see my love for you mirrored in his eyes. In our own way, he and I have had a better relationship than either of us has had with a woman, ever.” Oliver laughed, and her heart swelled up in her chest.

“So, I’m not sure how this all works. Contrary to popular belief, genius computer geeks don’t have much experience with traditional relationships, let alone… whatever this is going to be…” Felicity whispered, her eyes darting between the men as she smiled.

“It works like this… we spoil you beyond words, and you let us. If it’s one, or both of us with you at any given point, you enjoy the fact that you are the luckiest woman on Earth, and OURS.” Tommy said, with a grin.

Oliver knelt down in front of her, watching carefully to make sure she was okay with everything that had happened. “Whatever you’re comfortable with. We will never push you beyond whatever limits you choose.”

“With the two of you, I’m not sure there would be limits, to be honest. You both make me feel safe, so I would probably try just about anything, so long as it was with you…” She whispered, still a bit unsure how to proceed. _The last thing I should ever do is let these two in on my fantasies_ …

“No, that’s the first thing you should do…” Tommy whispered, and she blushed furiously as she realized that, too, had been spoken out loud.

Felicity covered her face with her hands, and almost imperceptibly whispered “I want you both…” as she blushed.

Oliver met Tommy’s gaze, heated, and knew they had both heard the same words. He quickly tangled his fingers in Felicity’s hair, and covered her lips with his.

At the same time, Felicity felt herself being tugged into a new position, and felt Tommy’s hands drifting up her thighs. She shivered, as he gently eased them apart, and began to softly trace patterns across her lacy thong. His fingernails scraped gently at her hipbones, and he pressed his lips to her right thigh.

Her blood began to boil… she had always considered herself to have a pretty active imagination when it came to fantasies, but nothing she had ever thought of felt as good as this moment did. Or so she thought.

As Oliver’s fingers drifted lower to gently tease her nipples, Tommy slowly slid the lace down her legs, and over her heels. Vaguely, she realized that Oliver was using the same motion on her nipples that he did when he was nervous. She broke away from his kiss long enough to whisper, “This is okay. I trust you two to take care of me. Also, I feel the need to say this out loud, but I’m not drunk… or even a little tipsy. There is no decision being made here that I don’t want.” She rested her forehead against his for a moment, recognizing that Tommy had eased up as well.

She kissed him again, a bit more forcefully, and felt him grab onto her a bit tighter. Clearly, his concerns had been laid to rest. Her fingers drifted down and stroked Tommy’s face, just before he started licking and kissing his way up her thigh. Unconsciously, she spread her legs a bit wider for him, as Oliver tugged her dress up and over her head.

_Well, this is definitely hotter than I imagined… me being naked and them being dressed…_ she thought, seconds before Tommy’s tongue pressed against her. For a moment, she was almost embarrassed at how she was dripping - the sounds Tommy made as he slid his fingers into her changed her mind.

Oliver leaned down and ran his teeth across her nipples, tugging on her hair softly as he worked her over.

Before she could start to babble, Felicity slid carefully off his lap - somehow not dislodging Tommy’s fingers from within her in the process. She moved onto her hands and knees, boldly straddling Tommy’s face, and unzipped Oliver’s jeans.

She didn’t realize Tommy had been watching, waiting - until she slid Oliver’s length into her mouth. That was the instant he started to press his fingers into her harder, and tugged her down to force her clit onto his tongue. She all but screamed around Oliver’s cock, and instinctively shoved him deeper into her throat as she shifted to move away from Tommy’s tongue.

Tommy heard the distinct sound of her screams being muffled, and slid to follow her. He couldn’t help but grin as he heard her growl around Oliver. It was clear she’d realized that the move wasn’t as advantageous as she’d hoped, and it entertained him. He fastened his lips back against her, and worked his tongue over her a bit harder and faster. His fingers pistoned in and out of her, and she began rocking back and forth onto them. Tommy knew she’d given herself over to them, in that moment, and relished in the sounds she made as she pressed between them.

Felicity started to feel herself spiral out of control, as she forced Tommy’s fingers deeper into her. She had never felt so completely free, so uninhibited, as she did in this moment. It was all she could do to catch a breath when Oliver’s cock left her throat, before she pressed him back deep again.

Suddenly, without warning, she shattered… she didn’t even realize she’d been that close to the edge. Her screams were muffled, and Oliver’s fingers tightened in her hair.

“Tommy, please…” Oliver whispered. The two shared a glance, and gently maneuvered Felicity to switch places. “Do we need…?” He asked, a bit unsure how to proceed.  The two had somehow removed the rest of their clothing without her noticing, and she was momentarily distracted by them.

“Oliver, I don’t want anything between us. Any of us. I’m covered, we’re good…” she whimpered, as she tried to reach for them both at the same time.

The room started to spin when she felt Oliver slide into her. She lost track of herself, and laid her head against Tommy’s leg as she moaned. Her ability to multi-task had always been better than this...why did it have to fail her now?

Oliver’s hands slid from her hips, to her ass, as he thrust into her. He teased her with his thumb, gently, applying the lightest of pressures. “If you can’t focus on getting him down your throat… would you rather have him here instead? Or me, and he can take over this sweet, perfect place I am?”

Felicity had never realized how much his willingness to talk could turn her on. She knew his Arrow-voice made her drip, and ache for him - but never what him using it would do. “Yes…. please… anything, everything, just do whatever you want to me…. please just take me…”

  
Tommy almost teleported to slide underneath their bodies. Within seconds, she was looking down at him as he whispered, “You sure, gorgeous?” She nodded, and then cried out when Oliver pulled away.

Never in her life, had she felt so wanton and a bit depraved. She had just begged to be taken by two men at the same time. Her doubts fizzled away as Tommy slid into her, slightly thicker than Oliver. Seconds later, they took her breath away in tandem as Oliver’s fingers slid into her alongside Tommy’s cock. Every few strokes, Oliver would pull back and stroke himself for a moment.

Felicity began to swirl her hips on every stroke, until Tommy grabbed her and held her in place. It was only then that Oliver began to prepare her, slipping just the tip of a finger inside her. Gently moving it to loosen her up, then pressing just a bit deeper. He had materialized a bottle of lube, and kept applying each time he pulled his finger back. Once she had adjusted, he started to work a second finger into her.

“Fuck, Oliver…. please…” she babbled, and didn’t even care that she probably wasn’t ready. She started to almost slam her hips back into his fingers, forcing them deeper. _These two are going to be the death of me_ , she thought as Tommy slipped two of his fingers in her mouth.

“You like that, princess?” Tommy asked, and she realized he knew the power of words over her. _I am so screwed…_ She moaned her agreement, and nodded. His eyes grew impossibly dark, and he looked to Oliver. “Come on buddy, she’s as ready as she’s going to be.”

Oliver nodded and stroked himself with yet more lube, before pressing himself gently up against her ass. He scraped his fingernails down her spine, as he gently pressed just inside her. He paused as she gasped, waiting for her to adjust to the sensations.

Felicity was aching, throbbing - and she’d had enough waiting. She whimpered “Please” around Tommy’s fingers once more before sliding back and pushing Oliver in her to the hilt. Her eyes grew wide, and she moaned as her head fell down against Tommy’s chest.

Tommy started to move first, thrusting up into her gently while Oliver remained still. He thrust his fingers back into her mouth at the same time, and whispered “Now you’re full, sweetheart… how’s it feel?”

“Good...so fucking good…” she mumbled around his fingers, before starting to suck them in earnest. Her hips began to move of their own accord, and soon she was riding both of them as hard as they’d allow. She grunted in frustration, as they were still keeping her right at the edge of pleasure.

“Something you want, Felicity?” Oliver growled, and she threw her head back against his chest. He held her hips still, and she whimpered. “If you don’t tell us, we can’t give it to you…”  
“I want it hard and rough, Oliver… gentle can come later…” she moaned, trying to force her hips back into him.

Oliver looked to Tommy and nodded. “Gentle will come later… we want to absolutely worship you, for as long as you’ll let us. You sure you want rough?” She nodded vigorously, and he pulled her arms up behind her back. He slid one hand up to gently wrap around her throat, not applying any pressure. Tommy slipped his fingers back into her mouth, and then began to slam her down onto his cock.

She screamed around Tommy’s fingers, it was almost enough to push her over the edge. Still needing more, she leaned forward to force his fingers deeper, and to force Oliver to cut off just a bit of her air. The leverage of the new position gave her the ability to rock back onto their cocks harder. It was fucking perfect… everything she could have wanted. She pulled her head back, freeing her mouth and started to beg with her remaining air supply. “Please just make me come… please, I need you both… please fucking come for me….”

Tommy was the first to lose control, and within seconds, Oliver released his grip on her throat. She immediately followed, her orgasm hitting hard. Her contractions pulled Oliver with her, and he growled as he came.

She laid her head down on Tommy’s chest, and felt Oliver collapse against her back. “Wow… so, that was better than I ever dreamed it could be. Can we do that again, like a lot?” Both men laughed along with her, but they realized there was no way they could ever let her go. Their futures were intertwined, and there were so many more adventures to have together.

“Anything you want, beautiful…” Tommy whispered before slipping out of her.

“I forgive you both, by the way…” Felicity said, smiling softly. “Even though I have no clue how you pulled this off…”

Oliver just shook his head and smiled, completely awestruck by the situation. He slipped away, and returned with a few towels, tossing one to Tommy before he gently cleaned Felicity up.

“So, where are we going, after this? This couch isn’t big enough for all three of us, and neither is that bed downstairs. Hotel?” Tommy suggested, throwing Oliver’s shirt back to him, and taking a sip of the long-forgotten wine.

“Anywhere.” Oliver and Felicity said in unison.

It was the start of a beautiful future.


	2. Intensity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A particularly adventurous night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is... not necessarily DARK... but a particular image that wouldn't leave my mind. It's a short tease... but fun.
> 
> It may not be to everyone's tastes... if Smoaking Billionaires only suits you when Felicity is the center of attention... you may want to leave now. 
> 
> Don't say I didn't warn you... ;)

_The amount of trust I have in these two is absolutely ridiculous…._

Her eyelashes fluttered, brushing against the satiny material that covered her eyes. A similar material wrapped around her wrist, keeping them gently bound together over her head. Soft pillows were piled behind her back, keeping her supported. She could feel the silky sheets, soft and slick underneath her skin. 

_They need to get back over here, like if not now… yesterday would be nice…. leaving a girl tied on a bed seems sort of anti-climatic, not that there’s ever been a problem with climaxes in this bed…_

“You’re right, Princess, and there never will be…” Tommy’s voice came out of nowhere, right next to her ear. The low growl in his voice proved that not only had she been talking to herself, but that he was more than pleased to see her this way. “Right, Oliver?”

Felicity waited anxiously for his response, but none came. Every now and again, she thought she could smell his cologne lingering near her - but yet, he still wasn’t speaking or touching her. She squirmed on the bed in anticipation, attempting to press her thighs together for a bit of release from the achy need that was consuming her.

Before her legs touched, a pair of hands pulled them roughly apart and pinned them open. Within an instant, her body exploded into fire as what had to be Oliver’s tongue forcefully ran over her clit. Two fingers were deep inside her, pressing on the perfect spot. What were undoubtedly Tommy’s hands were ghosting over her nipples, teasing in direct contrast to the roughness of Oliver’s actions. Tommy leaned ever closer and whispered, “Apparently he wants to prove it, Sweetheart... do me a favor… come all over that gorgeous tongue of his, so I can taste you…”

As she shattered, she whimpered, “Please….please just let me see that… I need to watch you two…. PLEASE…” 

Oliver growled against her clit, making her shiver. “You want to see that, Felicity? You want to watch me fuck his mouth with my tongue, giving him every last drop of you?” 

“Fuck yes…. please….” she begged. The imagery was almost too much for her, and she teetered on the edge of another orgasm just from thinking about it. Add in Oliver’s growly voice talking so dirty to her… she was really starting to believe there was nothing better in this life.

“Then stop biting your lip, and come for me……. now.” Oliver buried his tongue deep in her, as Tommy ripped the satin blindfold off her eyes. She fell hard and fast over the edge again, growing what felt embarrassingly wet as his tongue worked her over. Her throat felt almost raw from begging and screaming, and it felt like he would never let her come down.

_What was I saying again about anti-climatic? That might *actually* be the best climax of my life.. and the night is just starting._

Tommy ran his hands over her body on the way to Oliver, making her squirm lightly on the bed. She leaned up to watch as he ripped Oliver away from her and against his body. Tommy’s fingers tangled in Oliver’s shirt, leaving the final move in the fold. 

Oliver wasted no time, wrapping his hands around Tommy’s neck and pulling him in. Their tongues danced, and Felicity was *almost* sure she came again just by watching them. Oliver took the lead, dominating the kiss… pushing his way deeper into Tommy’s mouth as the moments passed. Every whimper and growl from Tommy only edged Oliver on harder and faster. 

They were much rougher together than they ever were with her, and Felicity ached to join. At the same time, she watched transfixed. They had never so much as kissed before, and she swore that Tommy just reached down to stroke Oliver through his jeans….?

_They are going to kill me. Maybe I’m already dead? I mean… it’s not like there’s anything hard and fast in the religious texts about heaven… but if this isn’t it…. holy mother of Google I am the luckiest woman on EARTH…_

Oliver grew more and more dominant as the moments passed. He allowed Tommy to stroke him for just a moment, before shoving him to his knees on the ground. Felicity’s breath caught, and she pressed her thighs together nervously, waiting to see what would come next. She didn’t dare speak, afraid to break the spell of these two gorgeous men playing together…. but she wanted to beg for use of her hands so badly. 

Tommy’s hands worked Oliver’s belt… and within moments, his tongue was running over Oliver’s cock. Felicity held her breath, completely stunned at the sight before her. She watched as Oliver tried to regain his composure, and could tell he was resisting the urge to take control. 

“Do it, Oliver… he’s so gorgeous there, just do it - let go…” she whispered, before she caught herself. She brought her bound hands down over her mouth and sighed. “Damn my mouth…”

Oliver met her gaze and chuckled, then wrapped his fingers in Tommy’s hair. “You ok?” he whispered. It only took a second for Tommy to nod enthusiastically, and Oliver slid deep into his mouth. 

Watching the look on Oliver’s face almost brought Felicity over the edge again. As hot as their times together were, watching the boys alone might have been even hotter still. She watched his jaw set, and his eyes close… and wanted so badly to be able to touch them both. “Please, Oliver… please let me help…”

Oliver grabbed Tommy by the hair, and pulled him over to the bed. He slid his cock back into Tommy’s mouth, and positioned them right over Felicity. She was able to turn her head to the side and take Tommy down her throat.

She knew neither of them would last long… they’d been playing up to tonight for far too long, and her boys playing together was an intense first. The sound Tommy made as she swallowed his cock was incredible, and she finally understood why they loved putting her in the middle. 

Tommy was shaking from holding back, and Felicity regretted not being able to use her hands to help bring him along faster. She worked him with her tongue, and tightened her throat around him as hard as she could. He whimpered, so close to the edge, and Felicity showed no mercy.

Oliver made eye contact with Felicity, before whispering, “Tommy, do you want it? Or do you want Felicity to take it?” 

“Like hell I’d let anyone else taste you right now…” Tommy groaned before trying to swallow Oliver deeper. 

Felicity managed to watch Oliver’s face to time Tommy’s release to his. She knew all the signs, and watched her boys shatter hard for each other. She was so proud of Tommy, he took every last drop Oliver had to offer, and still looked like he wanted more.

“Next time, it’s your turn Princess…” Tommy whispered after he collapsed on the bed next to her.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way…” she whispered back.


End file.
